


（第一印象番外）怀孕了？

by Acrotomophilia



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrotomophilia/pseuds/Acrotomophilia
Summary: Eddie没有想到，他和Venom没有生殖隔离……





	（第一印象番外）怀孕了？

第一印象 番外 《怀孕了？？！》

“Venom，你最好给我解释一下，就现在。”Eddie怒气冲冲地大吼，手里拿着的验孕棒上赫然两条红杠让他喘不过气来。  
自Venom莫名其妙地把发情期失控的Eddie标记了以后，他们一起战斗，一起站在夜晚的高楼上看灯火辉煌地旧金山，也一起面对过死亡。Eddie逐渐发现Venom并非外表那么吓人，只是个爱吃甜食的小怪兽罢了。可这并不代表他能接受Venom在自己身体里留下一个崽，还是个外星崽！  
Eddie有点不能接受，自己从未想过要做一个父亲，现在怎么就要照顾两个黑团子了？

Eddie，你不想要我们的幼崽吗？  
Venom委屈巴巴的声音在Eddie脑海中响起，Eddie感受到他的失落，心一软，便回答他:“我只是还没准备好，我以为我们会有生殖隔离之类的……”  
Venom不想告诉Eddie其实自己只是在他的生殖腔里进行了一次无性繁殖，然后把那坨黑团子留在那儿了。  
Venom想要绑住Eddie，让Eddie真正地依靠自己这个外来的Alpha，真正地和他建立灵魂连接。  
该死，Venom从没有这样渴求过爱。

黑色的脑袋从肩膀处伸出来，灰白的瞳孔望着Eddie，长长的舌头猛地塞进Eddie嘴里，倒刺搔刮着温暖的内壁，引得Eddie阵阵颤抖。自那次狂暴的发情期后，Eddie算是彻底适应了Venom突然的亲吻，他爱极了Venom霸道的模样，就像小孩子保护自己最爱的玩具一般。  
外星生物的信息素与地球人不同，它是没有味道的。但它极具侵略性，像一阵风暴一般将Eddie裹在其中。Eddie自标记后，再也没有害怕过任何一个Alpha，他能感觉到那份狂暴完美的包装了自己的信息素——香甜背后藏着的是炸药。而凡是对Eddie有感觉的Alpha只要靠近Eddie，就会被他身上的气息碾压——这是个被标记了的Omega，而他的Alpha异常强大。

Venom睁开眼，望着自己身下被舌头纠缠得软了身子的Eddie，悄然释放出自己的信息素。  
Eddie一瞬间就发现了，他推开Venom，惊呼:“你干嘛？把信息素收回去！”  
Eddie不在发情期，自然不愿白日宣淫。他手头还有工作，而且，一想到自己在清醒状态和Venom干一发，他还是有点打退堂鼓。  
而他这个想法，让Venom非常非常生气。

Eddie几乎是瞬间就被甩到了床上，衣服被撕碎，黑色的液体在敏感部位开始反复抚捻，等待着可口的Omega为他打开自己。  
强烈的刺激让Eddie的下身不争气地抬了头，他想要用自己的手抚慰自己，但Venom坏心眼地控制住他的手。  
Eddie只能用双腿摩擦自己的下体，嘴里漏出呜咽。

Eddie，看着我，我是你的Alpha，永远都是，我们不会分开。我会喂你我的粘液，我会把你的生殖腔射得满满的，会把你肏到哭，肏到看到我就忍不住下体湿润，你会为我生很多孩子，你是我的。

Venom慢慢的抬起Eddie的身体，Eddie低头就可以欣赏到自己淫乱的私处，它正在因Venom下流的话而不断分泌蜜液，后穴翕动，渴求着更多。  
Eddie没办法转过头闭眼，虽然他很想这么干，但Venom不允许。  
Venom的巨物对准了Eddie的后穴，缓缓地进入。  
Eddie呼了一口气，尽量放松自己来接纳Venom。

下一秒，Venom开始用力地抽插，像一个冰冷的打桩机一般不去理会Eddie带着哭腔的乱叫。  
它进入得足够深了，碰到了另一个敏感处——Eddie的前列腺。  
“啊……那里……不要啊…”Eddie突然睁大了眼睛，口水从嘴里漏出来，睁大了他因为情欲而微红的眼睛。  
Venom不管身下男人的哭闹，继续慢慢地碾过他温软湿腻的内壁，Venom变出的阴茎满满地撑开了他的肠道，Eddie从未想过自己的身体里可以塞这样大的东西。

你身体里还能塞其他东西呢，Eddie。  
话音刚落，Eddie感受到一个一个光滑的小球从Venom的阴茎上脱离下来，向他身体更深处探寻。  
“不啊…太过了…啊……”Eddie被这全新而刺激过头的性体验折磨地眼泪横流。痛苦与快感混杂，将他紧紧禁锢在Venom怀里，无法挣扎，只能呻吟。  
他的下身硬得发紫，但Venom只用触须缓缓地按摩着柱身，时不时轻拂过前端，像在挠痒痒。后穴的猛烈冲击与前面的温柔抚慰形成了强烈对比，Eddie的身子  
抽动地像一条砧板上的鱼。  
“Venom，让我射……求你了……Venom……” Eddie爽得直摆头，疯狂的在床上摇动自己的身躯。

自己把卵挖出来，我就让你射，好吗？

Venom温柔的语调和他下流的话语显然不相配，他忽地放慢了抽插的速度，再次将舌头伸入Eddie嘴里搅动。  
Eddie被吻得动情，迷迷糊糊中回答:“好……”  
然后Venom突然退了出来，包括阴茎和一直抚慰着Eddie性器和双乳的触须。  
感受到禁锢的解除，Eddie也没精力管Venom炙热的目光，他一只手猛地握住自己的性器开始疯狂撸动，另一只手摸到后穴里去挖里面的黑色小球，产卵似的动作让Eddie羞耻难堪，满脸涨红，而身体离开Venom的空虚却叫嚣着自己去求Venom再次占据自己的身体。  
“Venom…啊嗯……不够……我要你…”Eddie加快手上的动作，挂着泪痕的双眼死死地盯着面前的Alpha。  
白浊骤然喷发，一股一股滚烫的液体洒满Venom全身，后者将它全部吸收。  
Eddie沉溺在释放过后的短暂失神中，彻底被Omega的本能所征服。

Venom黑色的液体剧烈的波动着，他在隐忍。从Eddie张开双腿像个荡妇一样流着口水在自己面前自慰，嘴里一边淫荡地叫着自己的名字起，Venom的脑海就已失控。他想要将眼前的男人撕碎，想要吃掉甜美的他，想要他只属于自己。  
Eddie这一面，只有自己能看到。

趁着Eddie还在射后的失神中恍惚时，Venom又擒住他的腰身对准那合不拢的滴着蜜液和一些黑色液体的小洞肏了进去，比之前几次更猛的冲击让Eddie差点昏迷。  
黑色巨物向里延伸，试探性地触碰到了生殖腔，Eddie猛的大叫，双腿在空中扑腾着，“不要…唔…Venom…孩子在里面……”  
Venom对这个回答非常满意，他缓缓退出，Eddie低声啜泣，堕入了短暂的昏迷。  
迷迷糊糊当中，Eddie感受到Venom极温柔地用触手清理着他身上的白色黑色液体，最后将他裹在怀里，一起沉沉睡去。

Eddie心里流过一股暖流。  
也许养个幼崽也不错吧？


End file.
